Erelody
Physical Description Shorter than average, more around the level of tall human males. Her hair is the distinctive green of fresh grass in the spring, but her skin is the more natural rosy hue of humans. She is physically as fit as she can be, a definite amount of muscle mass due to the plate armor, shield, and large weapon she generally carries. Much of her armor is hand-crafted, though her skill is reaching the point where such is scarcely distinguishable from any but the true masters. When she chooses to relax, she sheds the military appearance for silks and mageweave, crop tops and capris or dresses that hug her figure. Even so, her posture remains quite proper, no matter how many pints she has downed. Personality Friendly, talkative at times, flirtatious but never serious. As best anyone can tell, she doesn't easily get angry, though she's quick to make a rejection of an amorous male quite impossible to ignore. Accustomed to the jealous reactions of some females, she's learned to make clear her own lack of interest in their mates while remaining always friendly. At one point she had a bit of an issue with fireworks, specifically ground flowers and their wild movements, but her time in Northrend and work with goblin explosives seems to have rid her of that fear. In the meantime, though, a few could see a less than certain and polished side of her, hinting at her being a lot less open than she appears (that, and the complete lack of personal information anyone gets from her). History Not exactly clear, but Davian Matheson, her father, disappeared on a fishing trip almost forty years ago, reappearing a few years later with an infant in his arms he called daughter. He refused to speak of her mother or where he'd been during the missing time, settling back on his farm. Erelody grew up in the small town well aware she looked different, being called half-troll by some of the other kids, that being the only race with green hair and long ears anyone knew of. Most of the adults had other concerns on their mind as Stormwind fell to the mass of orcs arriving from seemingly nowhere. The only thing saving their town from the worst ravages would be its remote location, and as a result everyone pulled together to hide and defend their home. Maturing led to it's own problems, this time with some of the town's more insecure ladies, and as war arrived Erelody found it wise to enlist and set off into the unknown. Strangers had a tendency to distrust her due to her unnatural looks, so her early days were filled with grunt work. She shrugged it off as necessary until she could prove herself, earning herself both acceptance from some and resentment from others. Several years in, she was sent as a courier to a dwarven camp and found these men and women far more welcoming of a willing hand and less concerned with her appearance, asking for and gaining a transfer soon after. Her time with them gave her quite a taste and tolerance for alcohol as well as allowed her to hone basic weapon skills beyond hacking with a sword. Her first sight of night elves gave her, and others, a possible answer to her unusual appearance, though fighting (and hopefully) winning the ongoing war was far more important than digging further. Seeing their prowess as warriors as well as respecting several strong dwarves in her company, she decided to push for the training to become more than expendable infantry on the front lines. Category:Alliance Category:Night Elf Category:Priest Category:Lichbane